


Just A Kiss

by shockumentary



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockumentary/pseuds/shockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is love sick and star struck when the campus-famous Jesse St. James speaks to him, and four times Blaine is sure Jesse is going to kiss him, and one time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a companion piece for So Far Away, so it’s the same Dalton is a boarding school in France verse. Ages have been changed from canon, and Jesse is a senior and Blaine is a sophomore.

**one**

Blaine always found himself a little giddy about the new students at Dalton. He was finally in his sophomore year, and he may have been more than a little excited about having some seniority, never mind still being so close to the bottom of the totem pole that he was practically still the base. The point is that Blaine Anderson is no longer a freshman and he’s fully prepared to take advantage of this. He was, at least, when he was still preparing himself for the first day of classes, but he wasn’t two feet out the door before he found himself shoulder-first against the jagged brick wall, books scattering against the sidewalk, and the mess of blond hair that’s walking away from him tells him that Jeff is to blame. He’s pretty sure he’s had it out for him since Blaine’s first day at Dalton, and he’s not sure why except that Blaine is so very obviously below him in social standing, and Jeff seems to dislike anyone that isn’t on his level.

 

Before he can worry about it too much there’s a voice from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts as though. He tenses, bracing himself for the aftermath, but instead Jesse – and yes, he is in fact face to face with the elusive Jesse St. James, and his mind is quick to supply this thought as he slips into some sort of love-struck stupor – is actually _checking on him._ He tried to answer, he really did, but all he can muster is a content sigh and a nod before Jesse is gathering his books (and gracefully, he notes,) and Blaine is scrambling to help him. Jesse rights himself and extends the books while Blaine, with shaky, nervous hands takes them carefully, and then he’s speaking again, “Don’t worry about him, I’ll take care of it,” Is all he says.

 

Just when Blaine is pretty sure that Jesse is about to bail out and leave him be, he’s extending an invitation for coffee, and Blaine still can’t do anything but nod. He’s not even cursing himself; he’s too busy being awed over the fact that Jesse St. James, campus royalty, has just invited him for morning coffee before classes.  Jesse laughs, a breathy and pitchy laugh that has Blaine all smiles when he’s nudged, and Jesse is urging him “I’ll do what I can, but not speaking probably isn’t going to help your case much,” and oh, god, he’s ten kinds of perfect, and Blaine, he thinks, is so gawky and awkward and he’s pretty sure his bowtie is crooked, but he’s not entirely sure that he can find it in him to care about anything but the way that Jesse’s hair is coiffed and just the perfect kind of wispy, and his jeans fit so deliciously against his hips, and he can wear a scarf in September and it doesn’t look the least bit ridiculous, and if Blaine ever tried a scarf without a jacket he’d be the laughing stock of the sophomore class. Mostly, Blaine is about ninety-eight percent sure that he’s absolutely star struck.

 

He vaguely hears someone calling in the background, but he can’t exactly make out what they’re saying, because Jesse is spinning in a way that makes his shirt tighter across his chest, and Blaine is so beyond distracted by it that he barely catches on when Jesse promises him a rain check on the coffee date. He doesn’t even realize that it was deemed a date, but when Jesse leans closer, Blaine’s eyes close instinctually, and he mentally prepares himself for what, he is sure, is about to be heaven on earth. But there is no casual brush of the lips, and he’s been making this more than it ever was in his head, because Jesse just grins that stupid, crooked grin and reminds him “Speak up,” before leaning back on his heels and giving Blaine a near accusatory look that sends a rush of blood into his cheeks before Jesse has a chance to turn and head off in the direction of the intruding voice.

 

**two**

Blaine has gotten a lot better with the entire star struck ordeal, and he’s pretty sure that he and Jesse are actually dating, though it’s never been discussed. In any case, it’s damn near freezing outside, and Warbler practice was cancelled for the day on account of more than half of their boys coming down with something that, word in dorms has it, is strikingly similar to mono. So they’ve holed up in Sebastian’s room after class, mostly because Sebastian has the best TV on campus, but also because he’s offered wine if Blaine and Jesse will keep watch for Sue. The problem is, and no one really thought it through, that if Sebastian gets caught his offense is minor. If Blaine and Jesse get caught, all touchy-feely and flushed faced and, okay, maybe Blaine is a little drunk, theirs is punishable by expulsion. In any case, Sebastian is on the floor, and a boy that Blaine has never met is beneath him, and it seems as though they’re both desperately trying for more contact than their jeans will allow.

 

Blaine is situated on the bottom buck, and though it’s the first time that he’s been in the dorm, he’s pretty sure it’s Puck’s if the sharpied name on the inside of the pillow case is any indication. His drunk mind wanders, curious as to whether Puck had done it himself or if his mother was like a mom sending her baby off the camp for the first time, and for a second he wishes someone had sharpied _his_ name into his pillow case. But he’s just as soon distracted by Jesse’s hand on his leg, pointing at the screen and demanding that “this is the best part,” and Blaine isn’t even sure what they’re watching, but it’s old and French, and he’s sure that it’s some kind of artsy bullshit that Jesse is into, and he’s not entirely sure anymore that that’s all for show.

 

What is sure of, however, is the fact that Jesse’s hand is still on his leg, hot and heavy and entirely too close to the top of his thigh to be anything but driving him crazy. He usually prides himself on being more mature, more adult than the rest of the boys his age, but he’s having a hard time making the distinction between his physical age and his mental age, because right now he feels very much like a fifteen year old boy with a hand on his leg. But Jesse doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to the hand at all, just idly stroking fingertips against the material of Blaine’s pants, and Blaine isn’t sure if he realizes what he’s doing, and this is some cruel joke, send him home with a boner, or if Jesse just honest to god doesn’t realized what he’s doing. Either way, Jesse is smiling that smile that is too big for his face and seems almost a little cheesy, never mind that it’s completely authentic, and Blaine is pretty sure that one of the boys on the floor is actually stripping down now, and he’s feeling more than a little ballsy, so he leans closer and tucks himself against Jesse’s side.

 

He’s not sure if it’s intentional or instinctual, but either way, Jesse’s arm is around him, and Blaine is feeling a little too hot, and he swears it’s from the radiator and the wine, but his id is screaming that it is absolutely, in no way, either of those things. So yeah, okay, it’s probably from being so close to the boy that he has a crush on, but Jesse is pulling him closer, and tilting his face down, and their mouths are just inches apart. Blaine’s head tilts back, leaving an easy path to his mouth, and he knows that his lips are puckering just barely enough to look more full and inviting, but Jesse doesn’t take the bait. Instead he whispers, “cold?” and Blaine is thrown from his day dream, unable to answer more than a “huh?” in return.

 

The moment passes, neither of them mention it, and by the time it’s 30 minutes to lights out, Jesse walks him the few feet to his door and pauses just long enough for an awkward, one armed hug.  Blaine doesn’t even have to turn his hips away because there’s so much space between them, but it’s contact, and that’s enough as far as he’s concerned. So instead of pushing the issue or the kiss, he turns into his room, climbs the ladder and collapses against the top bunk. His hands scrub over his face, and he debates dealing with the undeniable tension in his pants, but the alcohol is wearing off and he’s more sleepy than drunk now. Instead, he turns face down against his pillow and manages a stretch before he falls asleep.

 

**three**

Blaine had begged for weeks for permission. It had taken so much groveling and promises for a 4.0 this year, but his parents had finally agreed to fax over the signed permission slip to leave campus for New Year’s Eve. Not, of course, before reminding Blaine just how much trust they were putting in him, and if he made one wrong move, the consequences would be dire. Blaine was wary, though, because what were they going to do all the way from Germany. His mom had been stationed at the Campbell Barracks very shortly after Blaine was enrolled at Dalton, and rather than pulling him into a military school, they’d made the ‘executive decision’ to keep him at Dalton until graduation in hopes of giving him as normal a life as possible with a military family.

 

It didn’t matter much, though, because Blaine was dressed to the nines in his semi-formal, and Jesse, who he was absolutely, without a doubt dating, had agreed on the sparkling bowtie for the night, and everything was beyond perfect. He wasn’t even thinking of the cold, or the way he could see his breath even when he didn’t speak, but especially when he joined in the chant, because Jesse’s arms were locked tight around his waist. They were pressed chest-to-chest tight in a sea of people after making the treck to downtown Paris, and no matter where Blaine turned, there was another number shouted in his face. “5!” and a small shiver trailed his spine, “4!” and he managed to press just _thatmuch_ closer, “3!” and Jesse’s arms were just a little tighter, “2!”  anticipation rose in his chest, because this absolutely, without a doubt, was the moment. And yeah, sure, he’d been positive before that Jesse was going to kiss him, but this _had_ to be it. That’s what people do on New Year’s, right? Right?

 

The shouting was a loud and clear, “Happy New Year!”, some in English, some in French, and the fireworks exploded above them, showering the crowd in floods of purple and green and pink. Blaine was sure the combination was doing some sort of damage to his hearing, but he didn’t pay it any mind, though, because Jesse was leaning closer, and his arms were around his neck, pulling him closer as if Jesse needed to know that he _wanted_ this. He was grinning, that stupid, adorable grin that Blaine loved so much. His head turned just a fraction of an inch, catching the corner of Jesse’s mouth just as Jesse muttered a “Happy New Year” at the same time. Blaine’s mouth dropped open, and he tried to keep the shock from taking over his features, but _that is what people do on New Year’s._ Jesse didn’t seem so stunned, and actually looked more than a little amused when he leaned back again, returning to his original position and leaving Blaine, red faced and beyond embarrassed, to wonder just why his boyfriend didn’t want to kiss him.

 

**four**

Blaine is bursting with pride. He’s not sure that he even has the right to be, but he is, and he’s not sorry for it. There’s confetti everywhere, and Blaine is trying to weave his way through the throngs of people, all crowding around the winners. Jesse has just managed to lead The Warblers to win the top of the top in competitions, and Blaine is so proud that he’d taken the reprimand from his parents for making plans to go halfway across the country with his boyfriend to watch without even asking for their permission first. Blaine had reasoned that it really wasn’t that bad, because Cooper is in town, and he could chaperone and it would all be okay. That hadn’t gone over any better than Blaine making plans without their approval.

 

The thing is, and Blaine knew this from the beginning, that Cooper can’t exactly be trusted with living things. Blaine had known this because when Cooper was 12 and Blaine was 5 he’d managed to lose their dog, and entire dog, just walking him around the block. He’d once left Blaine at the park and it wasn’t until Blaine had wandered home two hours after Cooper that it was even brought into light that he’d gone missing. So yes, Blaine knows all too well that Cooper can’t be trusted with anything that is living and breathing, but it was worth a shot anyway. In any case, they’d finally agreed to let him go, and Blaine was beyond glad that all of his begging and pleading had paid off.

 

He’s still weaving his way through packed crowds when there’s a hand on his arm, and he spins quickly to be met with Jesse, all wild-eyed and big smiles, and he’s pretty sure that if people can actually melt, he just has. He can’t think of much to say, because all he can really think about is Jesse’s mouth and the way his lips are glistening against the fluorescent lights thanks to the assault from his tongue, and _god_ now he’s thinking about his tongue, and all he can manage is a quick “Congratulations!” muttered into Jesse’s shoulder when he’s pulled in closer for a tight hug. Jesse is near bouncing, though, so it doesn’t last long, and they spend a long second just staring at each other before Jesse is pulled away for a picture. Blaine still isn’t sure why Jesse hasn’t kissed him yet, and he’s getting more than a little impatient.

 

Lately, though, he’s been wondering if he’s really been making this more than it is. It seems as though every time he gets closer, Jesse gets further away, and Blaine isn’t sure what to do with the information except to remind himself that he _can’t_ be making it all up, because he’s already spent hours looking at wedding colors to match Jesse’s eyes, and Jesse _does_ call their get-togethers dates after all. But Blaine is dying to know if their lips fit like he’s sure they do, if Jesse tastes as sweet as he’s sure he does, and besides that, Blaine is pretty sure that he can’t take another one of their heated touching sessions without a kiss. It’s actually pretty awkward when he thinks about it. Jesse will gladly give into Blaine’s body, touching him and… well, that’s about it, really, but they both get off, and that’s the important part, but Jesse just kind of lays and idly pants against his ear, mostly telling him to shut up, because Blaine is always doing that _talking thing_ , but Blaine can’t seem to get through to him that he would shut up if Jesse would just give him something to do with his mouth.

 

But Jesse is back, and he’s still smiling, and his lips are a little wetter, and he’s asking “Where were we,” while his arms slip slow around Blaine’s waist and pull him in close again. Blaine’s arms go up around his shoulders, and Jesse just smiles that smile and leaves Blaine weak in his knees, and he is absolutely positive, _this is the moment_. But this is not the moment. Jesse doesn’t kiss him, instead he just tucks his chin over Blaine’s head and mutters a quick “Thanks for coming,” against his gelled hair before he pulls back again and drags Blaine off to see the trophy.

 

**five**

 

Blaine has been on an emotional roller coaster most of the last two weeks leading up to graduation. Jesse is graduating, and it _sucks_ , but Blaine is trying to happy and supportive. Of course he’s happy, and there’s that pride again, but he’s a little concerned about their relationship and the distance, not entirely sure that it can survive. He’s almost a little surprised that they’ve made it this far. But Jesse is graduating, and he’s enrolled in Joseph Fourier University, which is great, except that Grenoble is a near 6 hour drive from Yvelines, and Blaine is not okay with that by any stretch of the imagination.

 

He spends most of the day trying to remind himself that Jesse looks adorable in his cap and gown, and the glow that he gets when he talks about going to University and living on campus, and all of the amazing things that he’d love to do while he’s there, but mostly this only serves to make Blaine more jealous and more upset about the fact that he’s leaving. It’s not that he’s jealous, and the fear that Jesse will find someone else, someone _better_ is only minorly there, but mostly Blaine’s fear is that Jesse will forget him entirely. He’s already convinced himself, and it starts with forgetting anniversaries, then forgetting to call, then not answering Blaine’s calls, and it just escalates in his head until he finds himself resigning to the fact that this is it while he’s settled against the bleachers in the gym.

 

All of the names have been called, and they’re mostly finishing up the photos and handing out diplomas, and Jesse’s family is all huddled around, and Blaine just cannot bring himself to smile about any of it. So instead he sits with his arms crossed, feet planted firm until they’re allowed to stand and mingle with the graduates, and he’s taking the stairs two at a time and very nearly breaking his neck because he’s entirely too eager to be the first to get to Jesse. He’s waiting at the bottom, and the second that Blaine’s feet touch the hard wood, he’s wrapped safe and secure in his arms, and he’s not sure that his feet remain on the floor at all. In fact, he’s pretty sure they don’t, because Jesse is doing a half spin and laughing, and Blaine is just clinging tighter until Jesse pulls back to look him over. Blaine can see the bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallows, and he’s pretty sure Jesse knows exactly what he’s worried about.

 

His pretty sure becomes an absolute positive when Jesse moves a hand against his cheek and forces Blaine’s eyes on his own, and he’s promising quietly “Hey, hey… We still have summer, right? And I’ll call every day and come see you on weekends…” and he’s making promises, but Blaine is convinced that he’s too far away, and he’s launching himself forward to cling tightly to Jesse’s neck while he sighs. He nods finally, his head turning against Jesse’s neck while he speaks “I know,” he starts, but he isn’t sure how to finish it. Lucky for him, he doesn’t have to. Jesse is pulling his body off, settling him a good couple of inches away, and before Blaine can even realize what he’s doing, Jesse’s lips are on his. Blaine can’t explain it. He feels a lot like he’s floating and the mouth-to-mouth contact is the only thing keeping him grounded, and his entire body feels hot, and there’s a spark of excitement that courses down his spine, and he’s pretty sure there’s a hand on his hip, but he’s so focused on the way his lips slot themselves so perfectly between Jesse’s that he doesn’t even care anymore. His breath catches in his throat, and it’s over before he can really even think of a way to respond. Jesse is standing in front of him again, and he’s making more promises that Blaine doesn’t hear, and all he can do is nod and enjoy the phantom weight of his boyfriend’s lips finally on his own.


End file.
